1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for forming transaction cards, such as credit cards, identification cards, gift cards, customer loyalty cards, etc., and others sheet plastic products.
2. Related Art
Transaction cards are widely used for a variety of purposes, including purchases, gift giving, ATM or other banking transactions, proof of identity, membership, loyalty or building entry access cards, and so on. High-quality transaction cards, such as those used for credit cards, are typically made by printing or otherwise forming image information on a plastic sheet substrate, e.g., to display the name of the issuer of the credit card, terms of use of the card, graphics, logos or other information. After image formation, a thin over-laminate film is applied to both sides of the sheet substrate. The films are typically made of a polyvinyl chloride (PVC), PET, PETG, polycarbonate or other polymer material, and are secured to one or both sides of the sheet substrate by subjecting the sheet and films to heat and pressure in a laminating press. This secures the films to the sheet so that the image information is sealed in and the films cannot be removed from the sheet without destroying the laminated product. The films may also add strength to the card. An adhesive may be provided as needed to enhance the bonding strength of the film to the card substrate. Once lamination processing is complete, one or more transaction cards may be cut from the sheet, e.g., using a cutting process, such as a die cut or punching process.
As will be readily appreciated, application of films to one or both sides of the sheet material increases costs, e.g., by increasing manufacturing complexity, cost of the film material, cost of adhesive material, and so on. A less expensive process for forming transaction cards involves printing desired image information on a substrate sheet as discussed above, and instead of applying an overlaminate film to one or both sides of the card, a liquid protective coating material is applied over the printed material. The coating may be applied by a roll printing process or other arrangement and is typically cured by exposure to ultraviolet (UV) light, infrared light, heat, radio frequency (RF) emissions, air, or other suitable conditions. The coating provides a reasonably effective protective layer over the printed material, thereby providing some resistance to abrasion or other damage to the card and ink or other substance forming the image information. However, the coating applied in this manner does not provide a smooth, glossy surface finish for the card, but rather gives a matte finish or eggshell-type finish. Moreover, this type of coating does not provide the same abrasion resistance as an overlaminate film.